


Zari 2

by EvilSlicey



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cat Zari Tomaz, Emotional support animal, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Mama needs a drink, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: John has a new bundle of love





	Zari 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/gifts).



> Look... John needs an emotional support Zari.

The Legends were in a grove.

Find a monster. Either arrest the monster or send it to hell. Eat dinner. Make uncomfortable references to Mick’s sex life or Ray’s lack thereof.

John was self-destructive. Sara was in love. Mick wrote and watched out for his crew. Zari hacked things. Ray cleaned things.

All and all things seemed to be going well.

So of course, someone, as John would say, had to throw a spanner into the works.

That spanner just so happened to be small and furry.

Sara was going over historical records with Gideon when John walked by on his way to the lounge, clearly hunting down a drink. Sara glanced up to say a quick hello only to do a double take when she noticed the change to John’s outfit. Namely the ball of fur on his shoulder.

“Hey, John.” She called cautiously, closing the file she had open on the central console and turning to lean against to stare at the warlock.

“Hello Sara love, hard at work hunting us some nasty buggers I see.” John said sweetly as he poured a large glass of bourbon and reclined on one of the comfortable and deep seats. The large ball of fur didn’t move at all.

“That was the plan. What’s up?” Sara narrowed her eyes on the furry mystery, sure she could see it twitching.

“Nothing here mate, I just wanted a drink.” John absentmindly moved up to scratch the ball, which moved and stretched to reveal a large furry cat. The cat hopped of his shoulder to his lap and curled back up.

“Can I ask what is up with that?” Sara gestured towards John’s general crotch area where the white and tan ball of fur blinked at her before snuggling back down to return to its nap.

“Well, it’s not getting as much activity as it use to get of course. Why? You wanna change that?” John wiggled his eye brows and smiled at Sara.

“The cat John, the cat not your dick. It is a cat and not like an Imp or something right?” Sara rolled her eyes.

“Oh, this is my emotional support cat. And yes, it is a cat.” John scratched behind the cat’s ears and sighed with contentment.

“Emotional support cat?”

“To keep me form going off the deep end.” John said with a smirk, leaning back to sip on the contents of his glass in peace.

Sara just gapped at the man, trying to find the best way to continue the conversation with the blunt and twisting response from the other man. Just as she started to massage her temples Ray came in sneezing and wheezing.

“Hey Sara, *cough* I was just about *hack* to check in with Gideon *sneeze* I think I have a cold *wheeze*. Wanted to give you a warning so we don’t *sneeze* spread future virus’ in the past or something.” Ray rubbed his eyes and tried to smile despite his red rimmed eyes. Sara sigh and strode forward to rub his shoulders.

“You’re not sick Ray.” Sara reassured him as she fished out a tissue to whip his nose. “Your allergies are acting up?”

“They are?” Ray turned to cough into his hand.

“John got a cat without asking.”

“EMOTIONAL SUPPORT CAT!” John yelled making the other two heroes to stare at man as he continues to stroke the cat’s head. “If you are going to throw shade be accurate.”

“Oh… well I can ask Gideon if she can help me with something with my allergies for long term cat co-habitation.”

“I would be happy to Dr. Palmer, it will be much like what I have done to my fabricated food to keep your allergies to be effected by any gluten in the materials. I can even add it to the fabrications blueprints after your initial treatment.”

“That’s good *series of sneezes* that should work so John can keep the cat!” Ray smiled with his eyes running like a waterfall.

“Its not just your health that is the only problem with this situation Ray.”

Mick came in with a couple of DVDs only to stop when he saw the other Legends. He looked at Ray’s rapidly reddening and blotching face, Sara’s annoyed face and John with his warm lap of fur and scowled.

“I’m going to watch a movie. You can stick around just don’t gabber.” Mick grunted before stomping to the lounge to manhandle one of the chairs to face the screen there and put in a movie.

“Mick we are kind of dealing with something right now.” Sara ground out.

“What, Ray dying? Why aint he in the med bay?”

“He’s having an allergic reaction to John’s latest pet, Mick. Ray is going to the med bay now while I tell John he can’t have a cat.”

“Aww Sara, *cough* why not? The little guy won’t hurt anything.” Ray pouted, which made his puffy face look almost comical.

“You don’t want an emotional unstable warlock love.” John stated with frown.

“It’s a cat, long as Trenchcoat keeps it on the ship shouldn’t be a problem. Ray gets his ass to Gideon and not die, and all the problems are taken care of.” Mick stated with a cool and surprisingly reasonably. “Now excuse me I’m going to watch _The Warriors._ ”

“Can we pretend for a minute that I’m the captain here?”

“Of course, you are dear. But I need Zari 2 to help me deal with all the trauma we deal with.” John stated as he brought up the car to snuggle with it while it audibly purred.

The other three all turned to stare at John as he seemed happily oblivious to the world as he enjoyed the attention of the cat.

“Why on Earth is your emotional support cat named Zari 2?” Sara asked with exasperation.

“Because we have a Zari already?” John answered with a shrug. He drained his glass and collected the cat to return it to ride his shoulder. “Now if you would excuse me, I think my boy here needs some chicken and Ray needs to see Gideon before he collapses and dies.”

“Zari 2 is a boy cat?!?!” Sara yelled at the top of her lungs watching John retreat.

“Of course, he is a boy cat. Don't you know Sara my dear, all the boys love me.” John threw over his shoulder with a chuckle.

Sara groaned and buried her head in her hands for a minute. Straightening up she turned to the increasingly horrible looking scientist.

“Come on Ray, lets go keep you from dying then Mama needs a large vodka on the rocks. Also, I am so not telling Zari that John named his cat after her.” Sara grabbed Ray by the arm to drag him to the med bay. 

Mick shook his head at his weird crew and settled down to watch his movie.


End file.
